Pure-Blood Daughter
by AndrearoseR
Summary: What happens when Hermione's secret is exposed and with that, she discovers the secrets her parents kept from her.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back, this is a repost of a story I used to have, I took it down because of rude reviews and comments. If you don't like this story, then don't read.**

 **But enough about that, please enjoy!**

 **Also: I own nothing! (wish I did)**

 **Chapter 1**

Chapter 1

Hermione hummed as she fixed her dinner plate, it had been a long day ending with a double dose of potions with the Slytherins, and she was ready for the day to be over.

All she wanted to do now was a retreat to her room for a lovely quiet evening alone. With the Christmas holidays right around the corner, she was more than ready to go home and have a small break from the wizarding world and her celebrity status as part of the Golden trio and War hero.

Harry and Ron were talking about something related to brooms, and Ginny added her input whenever she felt the boys were wrong. Harry and Ginny had surprised everyone when they announced they were not getting back together after the war was over. They both thought they needed time to be teens, and a serious relationship was not something either of them wanted.

She and Ron felt the same way…but she liked to think it was the god-awful kiss they shared during the battle. It didn't feel right to either of them, so they remained just friends as well, but all four knew the world was waiting for them to get back together.

Hermione took a small bite of her chicken when a POP rang through the hall, followed by the sound of loud cries. The entire hall turned to see a house-elf holding a very distraught toddler.

"Misses!" The house elf ran to Hermione with the screaming toddler in her arms. "Misses!"

"Winky?" Hermione asked trying to understand what was happening, ignoring the questionings looks from around her. "What are you doing here?"

"Misses, there be an attack." Winky's high pitch voice squeaked. "Winky grabbed Little Misses and came straight here like you always told Winky to do." Winky tired to sooth the toddler but she was would not be calmed.

"Mama!" The toddler screamed out struggling to get out of Winky's hold seeing Hermione in arms reach. "Mama!"

"Bailey" Hermione took the crying toddler from Winky and bounced her slightly in her hip trying to calm her slightly she was still young enough that accidental magic was a possibility. "It's ok; it's ok. Mommy's here." She cooed ignoring the increasingly quietness of the Great Hall and that all eyes and ears were trained on her. She instantly knew what the headlines would be tomorrow. 'Golden Trio member and War Hero Hermione Granger has a child.' but she couldn't worry about that right now.

"Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall called, she left her place from the heads table and was striding towards her. "What is the meaning of this."

"I'm sorry professor, I can explain, just not yet." Hermione shook her head and turned back to Winky. "Where are my parents?"

Winky let out a loud cry. "Winky could not get to them; the bad men were too fast, Winky grabbed Little Misses from her crib and brought her here. You told Winky if anything bad ever happened to them to bring Little Misses to you. Winky has done that."

Hermione turned to Ginny, who surprisingly had yet to say anything yet, and handed over Bailey. "Hold her please." And she reached out a hand to Winky and pulled out her wand. "Take me home." She ordered.

"Hermione!" Harry finally found his tongue and reached for her, but it was too late, Winky had grabbed Hermione's outstretched hand with a POP they were gone.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Hermione's closest friends. "Will you please explain what is going on and who is this little girl?"

"I honestly have no idea, Professor." Harry stared at the hiccupping toddler in Ginny's arms. He was a tiny little thing and from what they could see there were little flecks of blood on her nightgown "Ginny?" he asked.

"No clue." She said rocking the little girl back and forth. Bailey realizing, she wasn't with her mother anymore started to get more agitated.

"Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Do you know who this little girl is?"

"Not mine." Ron said answering the question on everyone's mind. "We defiantly never got that far. Ever."

A few second later and a loud Pop sounded in the hall once more. In the same spot from where they departed Winky and Hermione arrived back with a new addition.

She was holding an older woman in her arms with whom she shared her warm brown hair and honey eyes, her mother.

They instantly dropped to the ground, and Hermione quickly ran her wand over her body trying every spell she knew to heal her, but for the first time, Hermione was the last one to come to the realization it was pointless.

The younger students screamed in horror, turning around from the site. Winky stood off to the side, sobbing loudly in her hands.

Her mother's body was mangled grotesquely, the bones in her legs were broken and stuck out in odd places, one of her rib bones was poking out of her chest, blood poured out over her exposed skin. Her left arm was cut off at the elbow.

"Mom!" Hermione cried frantically moving her wand over her mother's body trying to heal her but for everything she fixed there were more problems she couldn't see.

"Move! Move!" Madam Pomfrey ordered pushing through the students crowding the golden girl, desperate to help in anyway see could.

"Accio, Accio, Accio" she screamed for her healing potions but not knowing it would work. In all her years as a healer both at the school and in training she never came across a patient like this. She pushed the feeling of dread out of the pit of her stomach and ran a quick diagnostic spell on her.

As her potion arrived, she poured them down Mrs. Grangers mouth.

"I'm Sorry…." her mother coughed up some blood and potion.

Hermione shook her head; tears ran down her face. "No…no… mom doesn't say that. You're at my school we can fix you." She looked up Madam Pomfrey who was working tirelessly to save her.

"We…. Loved… you…" she coughed again more blood and potion flowed from her mouth.

"Don't say that…please don't say that." Hermione sobbed her wand is dropping to the ground. "You're going to be fine." She cupped her head in her lap. "You're going to be fine mom. I promise."

"We …. should…. have t-t-told you…"

"Why are you stopping?" Hermione cried as Madam Pomfrey placed her wand down.

"I'm sorry, dear…. She's lost to much blood. There's nothing I can do; she can't keep the potions down. Her body's shutting down." She shook her head, silent tears falling down her face.

"No!" Hermione screamed as her magic, starting cracking in the air around her. "You can't say that you have to fix her. She's going to fix you." She turned back to her mother. "It's going to be ok."

"Hermione." Harry kneeled beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed feeling her magic build within her and pushed him back. "Mom, please…I can't lose you too." She dropped her head to her mother's forehead. "Please, Mom, don't leave me too."

"Forgive…us…." Mrs. Granger whispered as her last breath exited her body.

"No! Mom Please!" she sobbed, gripping her body tighter. "Wake up, please wake up." she pleads she pleaded.

"Hermione?" Harry nearly whispered, trying to come closer, but Hermione ignored him.

"NO!" Hermione screamed once more; her magic snapped as her anguished cries filled the hall, with a loud piercing scream a wind escaped her body rushing around the Great Hall pushing the occupants in the hall away from her. The students covered their heads and the windows broke, raining glass down on them and their dishes were swept into the air banging and crashing into each other, and anyone in their way. A loud crack was heard, and the wind pushed open the great hall sending small cracks up the large magical doors. Harry fought against the wind whipping around her body, trying to make he way back to her, but the magical barrier she created around her was too powerful.

"Students to your dormitories!" Professor McGonagall ordered in a loud voice it was becoming clear Hermione's pain was causing her magic to become wild and unstable. The students rushed to the door, the older students helping, the younger one out faster but a few did remain unwilling to leave. Soon only the teachers remained along with Ginny, Harry, and Ron staying behind with Winky sobbing next to them. Ginny was still rocking bailey as she cried out for her mother.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, trying to make his way to her, her hair was whipping around her face, but he could tell she didn't realize what she was doing to the hall, and he could understand. "Hermione, you have to calm down a bit." He yelled, trying to make his way to her.

"Hermione, you're bringing down the hall!" Ron yelled shielding Ginny and Bailey best he could from the flying debris

Harry gave another push and reached her pulling her tightly into his arms.

Hermione fell into his arms gripping his robes tightly as she sobbed into his chest,

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered, rubbing her back as her body racked with sobs, but he held on tight and rocked her softly, trying to calm her down.

The room watched silently as she started to calm down slowly, and the room finally started to settle. Finally, when her sobs subsided to soft hiccups, he asked her.

"What happened?"

"They're gone, they're both gone." She hiccupped not lifting her head from his robes.

"Hermione." Professor McGonagall came to kneel next to the distraught young girl. "I had Professor Vector send word to the Auror department; they should be there now."

"It won't matter." Hermione wiped some tears from her face. "My dad is d-de-dead; whoever attacked them is gone." She swallowed thickly looking to Ginny and reached out her arms, Bailey leaped from Ginny's grasped and clung to her mother's arms burying her little head in Hermione's neck. Hermione hugged her close breathing in her daughter's scent always made her feel better.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat slightly, "You're a Mother." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Hermione nodded to the older woman.

"She beautiful," Professor McGonagall nodded to the little girl.

"She is," Hermione said, still staring at her mother's body.

"I am so very sorry for what has happened." Professor McGonagall finally said. "What do you need."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and rocked her crying daughter back and forth her eyes never leaving her mother body.

"Winky." Professor McGonagall called the house elf; her loud sobs had turned to soft whimpers. "Please take Hermione to her room." Winky nodded, walked over to Hermione, and placed a hand on her shoulder. With a loud pop, they were gone.

As Hermione disappeared two Aurors walked in the Great hall. Professor McGonagall waved her hand signaling for them to come over. She then turned to the three teens still there, Ginny was wiping a few tears from her face, and both boys looked devastated. "Please leave her to be tonight. We will talk tomorrow." She informed them. "Until then, please go get some rest."

Ron threw his arm around Ginny's shoulders and helped her out of the Hall Harry following behind them.

"What are we to do?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she conjured a white sheet over her Mrs. Grangers body.

Professor McGonagall swallowed thickly. "I do not know Poppy; I do not know."

 **What did you think? Love it hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Drop a review!**

 **Follow on Twitter if you like!**

 **AndrearoseW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione didn't sleep that night. She held her daughter close as she lay in bed. How was she supposed to sleep after last night, her parents were gone, no gone wasn't the right word. They were taken from her, killed murdered.

She turned on her back and gazed up at the ceiling. What was she supposed to do now?

She kept her eyes upwards until Winky came the next morning stating Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to her in her office.

She knew what the meeting was about but what was she supposed to say to the woman, but she knew it had to be done. With great reluctance, she stood leaving Winky to watch Bailey while she showered and tried to make herself look somewhat presentable. Though not that it mattered what she looked like, she could walk into that office in a plastic bag, and they wouldn't care, but her parents wouldn't want that. They would want her to remain strong and never show weakness, and she knew there was a significant chance she was going to be talking to more than Professor McGonagall this morning.

When she came out of the bathroom, she felt no better, and all she wanted to do was to hug her daughter close to her and get back in bed. Winky had washed and changed Bailey by the time Hermione made it back to the room.

"Winky can you, please take us to her office; I don't want to face anyone in the halls today," Hermione asked.

"Yes Misses." Winky held out her hand. Hermione picked up her daughter and grabbed Winky's hand. A second later they stood inside Professor McGonagall office, and she was correct, there were more people in the office, but she was happy for the familiar's faces. Molly and Authur Weasley were quietly talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Ron and Ginny were talking among themselves

"Hermione!" Molly rushed over to the young girl and brought her into a tight hug. The simple motherly hug almost caused her to break but she couldn't if she did she would never stop. "Minerva owled us last night, but Authur had already gone with the Auror's to your house. I am so sorry darling. We are here for you, for anything you need." she pulled back, and Hermione saw tears in Molly's eyes.

Hermione nodded swallowing a tight lump in her throat.

"And who is this beautiful girl." Molly wiped a fear of the tears the fell trying to change the subject to a lighter tone.

Bailey turned her head into Hermione's neck hiding her face. "My daughter Bailey," Hermione shifted her slightly in her arms. "Bailey this is Mrs. Weasley."

"She's so pretty." Molly smiled at the young girl. "How old is she?"

Hermione could hear the almost desperate tone in her question. She knew everyone would be curious about her daughter. "She just turned two in July, but before we get started can Winky take her to get something to eat it's been a long couple of hours."

"Of course." Professor McGonagall nodded.

Hermione handed Bailey to Winky. They disappeared with a soft pop. Once they were gone Hermione felt the atmosphere change, and she took a seat next to Harry, and he placed a comforting hand over hers.

"Hermione" Kingsley started getting straight to business. "I want to start off saying I am so very sorry about what happen but do have a lead as to why this tragedy has happened."

Hermione nodded her head. "It's because of me right. Some rouge dark wizard couldn't get to me, so they went after my family?" Hermione reasoned.

"That was our initial thought," Kingsley explained. "But when we searched the house we found something quite surprising in their closet."

"What was it?" Hermione pushed it.

Kingsley paused, it seemed he was trying to find the right words. "We found a photo album of your parents."

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

Authur spoke up taking over for Kingsley. "It was a magical photo album Hermione of them when they were teens. The pictures were moving, and we found to smaller long boxes each contained a wand."

Hermione paused for a second. "No. That doesn't make sense. You're mistaken. My parents are muggle. They don't have wands."

"Hermione," Authur pressed on. "In that same box, we found legal papers saying they changed their names to Jane and Robert Granger."

"No," Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, they were Americans."

"No"

"Hermione."

"NO!" she stood kicking her chair back. "You do not get to come here and tell me my parents lied to me about who they were, not after….." she choked back a sob collapsing to the ground, Ginny came to her side pulling her into a tight hug letting her cry.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this," Kingsley shook his head pressing on. Hermione needed to hear this. "Though I know it's is not easy to hear, shortly after we found that box two men showed up dressed in black suits, and they were from America. Your parents were in the Magical Witness Protection." Kingsley explained.

"What?" Hermione managed to pull herself together slightly.

"I do not have all of the details as of right now, but your parents helped bring down hidden corruption in MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States of America, many people were brought down in the scandal. Many lives ruined so naturally there were death threats against your parents, so they were put into the Magical Witness Protection."

"How were they found after all these years?" Harry asked.

"It seems that there was a breach in the security in their headquarters and your parent's location was accessed." He explained.

"What were their names?" Hermione asked. "Before they changed them."

"Your father's name was Ralph Howard, and your mother's name was Elaine."

"My middle name is Elaine." She whispered.

"Hermione, you should know," Authur said looking to Kingsley for confirmation, and he nodded. "When they left you were already born. They named you Alexis."

"My parents were wizards." Hermione reached for her seat. "This is too much to process." Hermione dropped her head in her hands.

"I know you will have questions once you are able to wrap your head around all of this." Kingsley held out a card to her. "This is the card of the Magical Witness Protection agents assigned to your parent's case."

"Thank you" Hermione grabbed the card. She stared at the business card memorizing the name and number. Ron brought her seat back to her, and he and Harry helped her into it.

"Hermione." Professor McGonagall said a few moments of silence. "If you are ready to talk I would like to ask about your daughter." Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded and looked behind McGonagall to the hanging portrait of Professor Dumbledore. "When I found out I was pregnant I was in our 5th year; I ran into Professor Dumbledore. I was very distraught, and before I realized what I was doing, I told him everything. He pulled me into his office. I thought I was going to be kicked out, but he told me that I could stay and when I told him who the father was." Ron made a move to open his mouth, but a quick glance from his mother clamped his mouth right up. "He told me it was not safe to tell anyone of my pregnancy. I told him I had no idea how to do this. I had no idea how to hide it or care for a baby. He called for Winky who was still distraught and drinking from Mr. Crouch. He told me that I should take Winky and have her help me take care of the baby. He then gave me this." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace, "It is a portkey. Unregistered, he told me once I gave birth if I wished to come back to school I could use this to go back and forth between home and school so that I wouldn't miss out on her life. For the last couple of years, I've gone home every other day to be with her."

"What about the trace?" Harry asked.

"I asked about that too," Hermione said. "He told me since I could be trusted not to abuse my magic outside of school he pulled a few strings and had the trace removed before I left for home that year. At first, I didn't know what to do; I knew what was happening and that the war was about to start but I couldn't give her up, so I took him up on his offer to allow Winky to help. I was helping her and much as she was helping me. Bailey gave her a new sense of purpose. She loved the idea of helping me and my..." she swallowed. "…my parents during the pregnancy and helping them raise her after I gave birth."

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Harry asked unable to hold back the question any longer.

"I was!" she turned to her friends "Right after we graduated I was going to have everyone come to my house and meet her. Ginny, you are her god-mother, and I couldn't choose between Harry or Ron even though you both drive me insane sometimes, so I made you both her god-fathers. I just couldn't risk it while I was in school and the fact we had a target on our backs. I couldn't put her in danger, and Dumbledore agreed that it wouldn't be safe for anyone to know since the walls had ears here. My parents…my parents wanted me to finish out being a normal teenager…well as normal as I could be anyway before motherhood was my full-time job. When I sent them to Australia, I sent Winky with them to protect them if anyone found them. She was the reason I was able to find them so quickly."

"Who's the father?" Molly asked.

Hermione took a breath. "Before I tell you guys, you have to promise not to get angry, he doesn't know, and I still haven't decided if I was going to tell him or not."

"Who is he?" Ron repeated.

"It was a one-time thing, we were in the library, and we got into an argument, and one thing led to another, and I was pregnant."

"But who?" Ginny pushed.

"It never meant anything, it never happened again, and I would have regretted it forever if I didn't get Bailey out of it." She explained.

"Hermione, Who. Is. He?" Harry asked firmly.

She bit her lip trying to stall the answer. "Draco Malfoy…" she whispered and received a collective gasp from the room.

"I see why Dumbledore told you to keep it a secret." Professor McGonagall said after a few moments of stunned silence.

"How?" Ginny asked, "Like not how, how. I know how that works." She said ignoring her father's sharp intake of breath. "But how do you go from arguing to opps we made a baby."

Hermione shrugged. "I was stressed out, Umbridge had just pissed me off I was freaking out about school work, and he showed up and said the wrong thing, and it set me off. We started a screaming match I slapped him he grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew he was kissing me."

"And you didn't push him away?" Ron accused.

"I was in shocked at first, then it felt nice, and next thing I knew we had sex. It was like in that timeframe we were both just trying to escape from our lives." She dropped her head. "For the longest time afterward I thought it was a joke that he did that so he could tell the whole school but he never said a word."

"And he has no idea?" Harry asked.

"None, though maybe today if he saw her face at all, she does favor him more than me. "

"She does have blond hair," Ginny commented. "And it's a lot softer than yours."

"Thank you, Ginny" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, in light of recent events I believe you need to tell the Mr. Malfoy of his fatherhood." Professor McGonagall explained.

"What!" Ron shouted. "You cannot be serious Professor!"

"I understand your dislike of the young man but he is the father, and he does have the right to know."

"She is right Ronald." Molly gave her son a stern look. "Draco has the right to know he is a father."

"But.." Ron sputter.

"I will have an elf bring him." Professor McGonagall said.

"Now!" Hermione's head shot up.

"No time like the present. We have been informed you both will need to stay within these walls until the attackers are found and arrested. Your daughter will be around much more often. He should hear it from you. "she explained.

"Fine." Hermione huffed she knew this day could come but she never in her wildest dream thought it would happen like this.

 **Thanks for stopping by, drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey All, first I want to thank everyone who sent those wonderful amazing reviews. Thank you for your kindness! I promise to stay strong this time and not let nasty reviewers get me down. To everyone new I hope you are enjoying this story!**

 **Chapter 3**

Draco could not fathom why he was being summoned to Professor McGonagall office. If he recalled correctly, he had done nothing wrong…well, nothing deemed worthy enough to warrant a visit to the new Head Mistresses Office.

He arrived at the door of Professor McGonagall office and reached for the handle, but the door jerked opened, and Potter, Weasley and the Weaslette all stalked out and pushed passed him. Weasley shot him a dirty look before Potter grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs after the Weaslette.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said from inside her office.

Draco walked into the office and the door shut behind him. Granger was sitting in front of the desk, Weasley's parents were seated beside her.

"You requested to see me?" he gave a questioning look to those in the room.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall nodded to the open seat across from her desk.

"I'm not quite sure I understand why?" he crossed the room and seat in the offered chair.

"I'm sure Hermione will be able to explain." Professor McGonagall turned the conversation over to Hermione.

"Granger?" he turned to her honestly surprised she was still in the school. After last night he expected her to be swept away under the protection of the Order.

Once all the students made it back to the dorms, it was all anyone could talk about. He saw plenty of the younger students write home to their parents; he even saw a few older students reach out as well.

He may not like Granger, but even he could admit no child should see their parents die like she did, not after all she had been through.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he did write his father just to make sure no one they knew was a part of what happened.

"Umm." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts; Granger was fidgeting with her fingers not looking up at him. He saw Mrs. Weasley run a hand over her back and whispered something into her ear. Granger nodded and lifted her head, but he could see the fear written over her face. "I haven't been honest with you."

He snorted. "It's not like we are friends; I don't require your honesty."

"Right…" she nodded. "Ok, umm, do you remember that day during the 5th year, when…ah… we were in the library?" She fumbled over her words.

Draco's mind instantly flashed to the date in question; indeed there could be only one day he could even think she it would talk about at a time like this. If he were honest with himself, he would never, could never forget that day.

He didn't go to the library that day looking for her, nor did he want to start a fight with anyone he just wanted a moment of peace. Everything in his life was changing, and he knew that year could be his last year where he was free. But when is saw her sitting in the very back, the place he wanted to himself he didn't know what came over him. It was like a switch went off, he just wanted to make her angry in hopes she would leave, and he would have the place to himself as planned.

Everything changed once she slapped him, the next thing he knew he was kissing her and to this day didn't understand why he kissed her. He expected her to push him away and when she didn't, he just kept going as far as she would allow him. At that moment she was an escape from the life that was being forced on him and for those few minutes alone with her he was just a teenage boy with a teenage girl. No labels no social standing, just a boy, and a girl.

Once it was over, they both dressed in silence and never spoke of what happened. To be honest, he expected Potter or Weasley to come out of nowhere and hex him for the act.

"I remember." He nodded stiffly not sure why she would find it prudent to bring this up in the current company.

"Well…" she took a breath and got another reassuring nod from Mrs. Weasley. "I never told you about the effects of that day. I knew I could never tell you while we were in school, but Professor McGonagall pointed out that after last night you should know."

"Know what?" he pushed as he felt his heart speed up against his ribs. Surely she couldn't say what he thought she was.

"I got pregnant."

Draco felt all the air leave his body as he leaned back in his chair letting her words set in. He was raised never to let people know if they ever got the best of him but this news was apparently about to break all of his years of training. 'He got her pregnant,'

"You had a baby," he asked looking anywhere but at her. "My baby, meaning that little girl everyone saw last night was my daughter." He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me before?" His head shot up.

"Would it have been a good idea for me too?" she countered. "With the way, you felt about me then, the way your family felt about muggle-borns, with the war we all knew was coming I couldn't risk it. No one knew I had a daughter until yesterday."

"But I'm her father." He sat up. "I had a right to know before anyone else did!"

"I know, I know" she sighed "But I was 15 and scared, all I knew was that night was a fluke, it never changed anything between us. I thought it would be best if I kept it a secret until I knew that she nor I wouldn't be in danger for speaking up."

"You knew I was a spy. Why not tell me right after the moment the War was over," He shot out.

"I know that, but after what happened at your house, even though you had no real part it was still hard to look at you and your family. I wasn't comfortable for a long time at the thought of being around any of you."

It was still an excuse, and they both knew it but it was a better reason than he wanted to admit, he couldn't blame her for needed to come to terms with what happened to her. Hell, his mother still had not stepped foot in that room since that night. Once they were alone, she stated no girl should have ever gone through what Hermione did. "I want to meet her, now" he stood.

"So you're ok with this?" Hermione asked. "I freaked out once I found out."

"No I am not ok, I am freaking out in my head, but I still want to see her. I still can't believe the weas—Ginny" he quickly corrected himself "got to hold my child before I did." He grumbled.

"Ok," Hermione nodded. "Winky" she called, and a few second later a POP was heard, and Winky stood between them holding Bailey's hand.

"Mama" Bailey stumbled to Hermione who reached down and picked her up and sat her down in her lap. Hermione motioned for Draco to come closer.

"Bailey," Hermione turned her daughter to face him. "I want you to meet someone." She smoothed the little girl's hair down.

Bailey leaned back into her mother's arm and played with the ends of Hermione's hair.

"Bailey, this is Draco." Hermione pointed to him; Bailey looked up at him her wide brown eyes full of wonder. "Draco is your dad, your dada." She explained to the toddler.

"Dada?" Bailey asked pointing to Draco.

"Yes." Hermione nodded with a small smile. Bailey leaned forward and grabbed at Draco's cheek in her tiny little hand.

"Dada" she planted a wet kiss on his nose before leaning back into Hermione's arms and started to play with Hermione's loose strands of hair.

"That's her way of saying hi," Hermione explained as Draco slowly wiped his nose.

"She looks like me…" he said taking on her pale skin and even with the chubby cheeks he could see his bone structure on her face. While her eyes were Hermione's color, they were his shape at that was defiantly his nose on her face.

"She does, I am happy that she got your hair though."

"Better mine than yours" he reached out and ran a finger down Bailey's cheek before standing up. "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not quite sure how to phrase this," he looked down at Hermione. "But I am assuming your parents were the ones looking after her and after yesterday." He paused trying to form the correct sentence. "I am wondering who is going to look after her while we are in school."

"She's staying with me." Hermione hugged her closer. "I have my dorm for being head girl Winky will be with her during the day."

"What about my parents, they can watch her." Draco offered. "Winky can stay with them." He added.

"No, you don't understand." Hermione corrected. "We can't leave the castle, my parents..." She paused swallowing a sob. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat bringing the attention to her.

"The threat on Hermione's family is still out active, and until we know, more it's safer for the two to live here." She started.

"My parents had nothing to do with that, she will be safe there, no ex-death eater would dare try and attack her there." Draco pressed

"We know that," Professor McGonagall tried to explain "The threat is not from her Hermione's actions but her parents past.".

Draco looked between Hermione and Professor McGonagall. "What am I not understanding? Your parents are muggles what threat from the Muggle world could follow you here?"

"I am only telling you this because Bailey's life is a part of this and you are her father." Professor McGonagall started, and Draco nodded. "Hermione's parents were in the Magical Witness Protection from America."

"What?" he paused looking back at Hermione. "They were wizards?"

"It would seem so, and whoever attacked them could also be after Hermione and Bailey for the sake of revenge, the Ministry thinks it will be best for their safety that neither leave the castle grounds until the attackers are found and brought to justice." She finished.

"Why are they after your parents?" he asked Hermione.

"Her parents brought down corruption within MACUSA" Authur explained. "They were targets after the fact, so they needed to go into hiding."

"What's being done to find the people responsible?" he asked.

"The Aurors are working with the Agents from the MWP to see who could be behind this. There are a few leads that are very promising" Authur explained.

"But she's…they are safe right?" He asked.

"Yes, and the MWP and Aurors have posted agents around the school for added protection." Professor McGonagall explained

"Good," he nodded. "But I would still like my parents to meet her." He looked back to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"We can set that up for later in the day." Professor McGonagall agreed. "Right now I think Ms. Granger would benefit from some sleep." She looked to Hermione who did seem utterly exhausted.

"Can I tell my friends?" He looked back to Hermione, "Not about your parents but about Bailey. With the way news travels around here, I'm sure there are stories already forming about her and I would very much like that my friends to know the truth about my child." He confirmed.

"Yea the stories will be crazy, I guess it will be nice for some people to know the truth." Hermione agreed.

"Would you like us to stay Hermione, to watch over Bailey." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, Winky will be with her, and Professor McGonagall is right I do need to sleep." Hermione agreed standing up.

"I can walk you back." Draco offered.

"No it's ok, Winky will take me…but you can come by in a few hours if you want to talk to Bailey." She offered.

He nodded as she stood and grabbed Winky's hand. "The password is acceptances." And with a POP they were gone.

 **There's Chapter 3! What do you think?**

 **Drop a review!**

 **Follow me on twitter is you want to know more about my work. AndreaRoseW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! I'm so glad you are loving my story so far and again thank you for all of your kind words.**

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione was out the moment her head touched the pillow. Her body went willingly in the sleep she needed and for that she a grateful. She didn't know how long she slept before she felt a warm hand slightly shake her awake.

"Hey, Hermione I know you need sleep, but I need you to end the fight brewing downstairs." Ginny's voice pulled her from her much needed sleep.

"What." Hermione rolled over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"We came to check on you, Harry, Ron and I and I guess Malfoy did as well. They are having a bit of an argument downstairs." Ginny explained.

Hermione's head feels back against her pillow. "I don't want to deal with that right now, I just want to go back to sleep," she blinked looking around the room. "Where's Bailey?"

"Winky took her to the kitchens to meet the others elves once the argument started. Your daughter is very taken with her."

Hermione slowly sat up. "Yea, she loves Winky and Winky loves her. She has been a major help."

"I never thought I would see the day Hermione Granger has a House Elf." Ginny sniggered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yea I know right, but once Dumbledore told her she would have a baby to look after Winky quickly sober up and practically begged to help me. I caved and told her she could help during the first month after Bailey was born. Until then I had my worries, but during my pregnancy, she was so helpful when I went home she was there every day helping my parents with house works and cooking for me during all hours a night for my cravings. Once Bailey was born she was amazing."

"Well, I am happy for you." Ginny smiled. "But I think we need to get downstairs." Ginny urged hearing the voice raise "Ron and Harry are not happy with Malfoy right now."

"What are they arguing about?" Hermione stood and stretched.

" Winky told us you were finally sleeping when we got here, so we decided to just play wit Baliey in the common room until you woke up. Winky went and got most of Bailey's toys from your house for Bailey. She is adorable by the way. But anyway, Malfoy comes in a few minutes ago looking for you and Bailey and you know how Ron feels about him. He started yelling at him to leave, that he shouldn't have any part in Bailey's life, I saw Malfoy's face and decided the only person that could fix this is you." She explained as they started walking out of the room.

They walked into her small common room to see Ron and Draco pointing wands at one another with Harry in the middle trying to calm the situation.

"What is going on?" Hermione walked into the room her hand firmly planted on her hips.

"He just walked in here saying he was here to see his daughter." Ron defended slightly lowering his wand slightly.

"I know I told him to come by," Hermione explained as Draco lowered his wand as well.

"Why!" Ron turned to her.

"Because I am the father of her child and I have spent almost two years away from Bailey, and I would like to spend time with her now," Draco answered.

"Like you care?" Ron spat at him.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

"What!" He defended. "I get that he changed sides and helped us win the war, but that doesn't make him any less of a prat! He has been horrible to you for years Hermione; I don't see him being a good father to my godchild, and I bet if Bailey knew what type of man he was she would feel the same!."

"It's not up to you to decide what kind of father I can be; she is my daughter, MINE!" Draco yelled.

"Both of you stop!" Hermione screamed. "Ron" she turned to him. "I get that you are upset, but Draco is right, he is her father, and he has a right to get to know her."

"But after what happened—" he started, but she quickly stopped him.

"Ronald please," Hermione pleaded. "Just drop it, you haven't even seen how he will be with her. Please leave it and trust that I know what I am doing."

Ron glanced between them before blowing out a breath. "Fine, but I will be watching you Malfoy."

"Do whatever you please Weasley, but you will not bad mouth me to my daughter." Draco glared at him.

"Fine" Ron growled and stalked out of the room.

"Sorry Hermione, I'll go calm him down." Harry rushed after Ron.

I'm Sorry about that." Hermione turned to Draco. He just shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"I just want to see her." He said. "And I have something to talk to you about. Alone" he added at the end giving a Ginny a pointed look.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I will come back later, and you can tell me the" She whispered giving Hermione a tight hug. Hermione nodded and watched Ginny leave.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked once the door closed.

"I wrote my parents once I left the office today. They got back to me fairly quickly and as you can guess they were rightfully surprised."

"Are they angry? You know at the thought of their grandchild being half-blood?"

Draco shrugged. "They said it would be an adjustment, but they do want to meet her and you," Draco explained. "You should know they have been trying to get past their prejudice. That is one of the reasons they turned spy in the war; they started to see the error of their ways. Since the war, they have been trying to get, pass it. What I figured now is this can only help them get past their hate. Though in this case, she's not a half-blood, since well your pure-blood now"

"I guess that is true." Hermione agreed. "I will have to get used to that. When do they want to meet her?"

"Up to you," Draco said taking a seat on her couch. "They want you to be comfortable with the meeting giving what has just happened. They did mention they would be here for you for any support you need and they express their deepest sympathy. My father also mentions if you would like him to talk to the Daily Prophet on your behalf to stop them from reporting what happened yesterday just say the word."

"He can do that?"

"He can make it known that as a War Hero and someone who is still a student who has already been through so much that publishing the death of your parents in a manner that would be disrespectful to you would not be best."

"Why would he care about what they say about me?"

"Besides the fact that you are the mother of his only grandchild and my heir, my parents deeply regret what happened to you at our home." Hermione unconsciously grabbed her arm that still bore the result of that night even though she had a permanent glamour on it.

"They were undercover. They couldn't stop what was happening." She whispered in a small voice.

"Doesn't mean they took pleasure in what happened to you," Draco whispered and added in a lower voice "None of us did." He paused. "But in any case, they would like to look out for you in this matter. I do know you have the Weasley, but they would like to be there for you as well."

Hermione nodded. "Umm… you can tell your father yes if he can stop the Prophet from talking about me that would be great. And I am ok with Bailey meeting them just not right now. I need a couple of days to come to terms with my life right now before I add new factors."

"I understand, and I'm sure they will as well," Draco said. "But now that this talk is over, I want to see her."

Hermione smiled. "Winky!" she called and with a quick pop Winky was there holding Bailey's hand. Hermione never knew Draco could smile so beautifully once he laid eyes on Bailey once more.

 **AN:**

 **Another chapter came and gone, Draco's parents seem to be coming around, what is your take on it?**

 **Drop a review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I apologize in the delay in getting this chapter to you! I have a very busy few weeks with work and other items of my life but I give you chapter 5!**

 **As and update, please re-read Chapter one, I have made a slight change to the chapter.**

 **Otherwise enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione smiled at the way Draco's eye lit up playing with Bailey. They were sitting in her common room, Hermione had conjured a small table and Bailey was currently wearing her favorite princess dress with the matching tiara. Draco was sitting opposite her with a crown of his own. Bailey has insisted he wear it because they were 'pretty princesses' even though Draco tried to say he was a prince but Bailey would not hear of it.

"Fly, Fly!" Bailey squealed clapping her hands as Draco flicked his wand and the tea set started to fly around the room.

"I thought you were supposed to be drinking the tea?" Hermione called from the couch where she was reading 'Hogwarts A History.'

"We are!" Draco called back, "we need a show while we drink."

"Show!" Bailey squealed happily!

"See Bailey agrees with me." Draco dropped a kiss to Bailey's forehead.

Hermione's heart clenched painfully as a memory of her father doing that with her and again with Bailey filled her head. She quickly blinked back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked flicking his wand again, and a few of Bailey's toys came to life and started dancing in front of her.

Hermione readily nodded not trusting her voice. Bailey laughed jumping to her feet starting to chase her stuff animals around the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, but Hermione shook her head no.

He nodded and turned his attention back to Bailey who was trying to climb the couch to reach her toys. Draco flicked his wand again, and they shot off the couch and spun and a circle around Baily who screamed in cheer.

"She is a happy baby," Draco said. "Thank You."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"You kept her for one, and you are allowing me to be in her life after everything."

"You're her father; I never planned to keep her form you forever, just until we were out of school."

"Still thank you." He smiled looking at Bailey.

"Really," Ginny giggled falling back on Hermione's bed, Bailey was down for a nap and Draco went to write his parents, promising to be back to help put Bailey to bed. "He had a princess tea party with her"

"Stop laughing" Harry scolded. "though I always knew he was a little princess." He snorted sending Ginny and Ron another fit of laughter.

"Guys, it's not funny!" Hermione tried to get them stop. "I remember my dad doing that for me all the time." Hermione tried to defend Draco. "It's what Bailey wanted to do, and it was a good way for them to play on her level."

"Your right…" Ron tried to swallow his laughter. "I'm sorry I'm sure he made a very pretty princess." He snorted falling into a new round of laughter.

"He did a good job!" Hermione reasoned. "Plus it made Bailey happy, and I wouldn't laugh you two." She pointed to Harry and Ron. "As Baileys god-fathers I expect if she wanted to have a princess tea party with you two, you will join her just like he did."

"Oh." Harry scratched the back of his head. "I didn't count on that."

"Yep! And if you two tell anyone what Draco did, I will make sure Bailey wants to have a princess tea party in the Great Hall in front of everyone with costumes!." She threated.

"We won't tell." Harry sobered quickly.

"So, really tell us," Ron said calming down a bit. "How was he, with her I mean?" he pushed.

"Great actually." Hermione nodded. "I can tell he is still in shock but at least he wants to get to know her, and I'm very grateful that he is not fighting me on the timetable of Bailey meeting his parents. Oh, I forgot to mention." Hermione sat up. "His parents, well his father is talking to the prophet to stop any stories that may come out about me and what has happened." She finished in a whisper.

"We haven't talked about that yet," Harry came and sat on her side. "How are you doing?"

"I don't think it has hit me yet, it did at first, but now it's like I'm running on autopilot. I mean I know what happened and it hurts…so much." She paused her throat started to constrict tightly. "I don't think it will hit me until I'm forced to…" she paused again. "They don't want to be buried." She mentioned. "They told me before I sent them away; they told me that if anything ever happened to them, they didn't want to be buried. They want to be cremated together and their ashes spread in the ocean…. I don't want it to hit me." She shook her head. "I don't want to do this." She whispered sobbing into her hand.

Harry quickly pulled her into his arms as the damn broke and she fell back into the grieving daughter. Ron came closer to her, and Ginny rubbed her back as sobs racked her body, they sat like that until Hermione's cries turned to whimpers.

"Why couldn't they tell me." She said once her sobs were under controls. "Why couldn't they tell me who they were?"

"They were trying to protect you." Ginny offered.

"Why, they knew this entire time what I was doing, that I was fighting in this war, who I was fighting. They knew I was in all the papers. I could have help protect them. I could have asked for protection for them. If they had just told me they could be…" her voice broke.

"They were your parents," Ginny reasoned. "It's their job to worry about their children, not the other way around."

"But I'm not just any daughter; I'm a war hero!" Hermione argued. "I could have handled this."

"That doesn't mean they would want you to," Ron said. "Hear me out," he said seeing her face. "Take my parents, they knew Harry was the key to winning the war, but if my mother could have kept Harry from it all, she would have. Remember she did everything she could to stop HIM from joining or knowing anything the Order meetings. The guy who was the chosen one, the one who was the key to winning the war and she wanted to keep him out of it if she could. She wanted him to have a childhood that Ginny and I had. She wanted us safe, all of us safe. Don't you think if they could have found another way to win this war without telling us they would have? Would you tell Bailey everything you did and went through, or about those who might want you dead?"

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"See, parents want to protect us, even if we can handle it. Hermione you just fought in a war, we had all finally believed that we no longer needed to look over our shoulders. If your parents told you, you would go into full protection mode all over again." He explained.

"But..." Hermione tried to find reason.

"I never thought I would say this, but Ron is right." Ginny agreed ignoring Ron's annoyed huffed. "Your parents wanted to protect you; you can't fault them for that."

"I guess." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "I have no idea what I am going to do. Since I had Bailey, I always knew once I graduated I was going to go home to live with them. I was going to save and build a life for her where I was raised. But now I don't think I can even step foot into my home anymore. I don't even know who they were. I could have family out there that I don't know about. I don't know where to start."

"Well, we are here for you," Ginny assured. "And you know mum and dad are here for you as well… and as much as it will pain my brother and Harry even though he won't show it, it seems that you will have the Malfoys as well."

"But we can use them last," Ron added at the end causing a round of laughter to spill between her lips.

Once the laughter subsided, Hermione decided to change the subject she wanted answers to. "What is everyone saying about me?"

The trio shared a look then looked back at Hermione no one wanted to start.

"That bad?" Hermione asked.

"Not all of it," Ginny said quickly. "Most feel bad for you, and they are trying to figure out what to do for you. You should be expecting some care packages from students and their parents any day now. I've heard plenty of students wrote their parents so I bet word has gotten out so you might expect the letter and other items from supporters. Others are talking about the fact you are a mother…." She trailed off.

"It's a good thing you haven't been walking the halls, and you have no idea how my times we were stopped by people asking is it true "The Golden Girl" got knocked up and which one of us is the father. They are just looking for more information to gossip about." Harry rolled his eyes. "Mostly from people who dislike you or are jealous of you."

"Fine time to be jealous." Hermione shook her as her stomach rumbled.

"It looks like you could use some food?" Ron remarked. "So could I."

"You always need food." Ginny scolded.

"I'm a growing boy." Ron patted his stomach. "Plus food will make you feel better. It always makes me feel better."

"I think I might ask Winky to bring dinner in here I'm not sure I want to face anyone right now. Not yet." Hermione said.

"No problem, we can have our meal here," Harry said.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said sitting up a bit straighter as an owl tapped on her window.

"Are you expecting a letter from anyone?" Ron asked walking over to the windowing opening it. The Owl swooped in circled the room twice then let a letter drop on Hermione's lap then flew out the window.

"Whose it from?" Ginny asked.

"The Malfoy's" She stared at the envelope.

"I thought Malfoy was going to talk to his parents, why would they send you a letter?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione turned over the envelope and opened it.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _First, we would like to express our dearest sympathies for the loss of your parents. No child should ever be forced to endure hardships to this magnitude. Draco informed us of his recent parentage and the reason to why you kept his child from him. We would like you to know we do not blame you for your actions, we understand during the timeframe of her conception we would not have been very receptive to the idea of having a grandchild by you. As you know, we have come to see the error of our ways and would love for the chance to meet you and our grandchild. Draco informed us her name is Bailey, it is a beautiful name._

 _The other reason we are writing is to inform you Lucius has spoken to the prophet and they will not release anything without your stamp of approval first so I would expect that you will see a request from them rather soon. I must say when he spoke to Rita Skeeter she quickly agreed not to write anything wrong towards you, which I find very surprising._

 _Last I must say this is one of the real reason for this letter, I know this is a tough time for you and you must have a lot to handle. I would like to extend my request to help you through this time. Draco informed us you have the Weasley to help you, but if you require anything else, we would like you to know we are here to help. Lucius does have some contacts in America, and he would like to extend his services to reach out on your behalf to find any information about your parents that might be kept from you._

 _Once again we are here for anything else you made need. With the holidays coming up soon we would like to extend a formal invitation for you and Bailey and any friends of your to come to the Manor for any length of stay you would want._

 _Please let us know your thoughts and answers at your earliest convenience._

 _Once again I am so very sorry for your lost,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

"That sounds helpful," Ginny said after Hermione finished reading the letter. "At least Rita Skeeter is still afraid of you."

"I think she's more afraid of the jar again." Ron sniggered.

"She better be." Hermione agreed.

"Are you going to go?" Harry asked.

"Go where?" Hermione asked.

"To their house for Christmas?" he said.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, I planned to go home, but there's nothing there for me."

"You can always come to the burrow," Ron suggested. "Mum would be excited to have you both."

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "Now that Draco knows about Bailey it might be best for her to spend Christmas with him. I mean he already missed her 1st Christmas."

"You have time Hermione," Ginny assured. "You don't have to make the decision now. Christmas is three weeks off."

Hermione sighed and leaned back on her bed. "There's just so much for me to do." She wiped another stray tear.

"You don't have to do any of it alone," Harry assured her.

"I might have a family," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Ginny asked missing the comment.

"I might have a family," Hermione lifted her head. "My parents are from America; I might have family there."

"That's a positive." Ginny smiled. "When are you going to meet with the Agents form the MWP?"

"I'm going to try and set something up on Monday. Professor McGonagall is giving me the week off to figure things out." Hermione explained. "And they want time to have some answers for me first."

"It's not like you need to come back." Ron snorted. "Your school work is already finished up to through Christmas, If I were you, I would take the break."

"You would take any break from school." Ginny pointed out.

"Hey, no he has a point." Harry defended. "You should take more than a week. A lot has happened, you need time to process. I mean we all know you are in school just to say you did it not like you need to be here every day."

"You think so?" Hermione said.

"We do?" Harry nodded.

"Ok," she nodded. "I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about it."

 **AN: Chapter 5 here and done! What do we think of Draco's interactions with Bailey, what do we think of the letter from his mother?**

 **Review and let me know!**

 **Follow me on Twitter if you want.**

 **Twitter: Andrearosew**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up I was making some changes, and I wanted to be sure of them before I posted this!**

Chapter 6

Hermione took a deep breath outside of Professor McGonagall office, inside were the MWP agents waiting to talk to her.

"Are you going to stand out here all day?" Draco asked leaning against the wall.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm going to go in, but I know once I do everything I thought I knew about my life is going to change."

"Not to be rude, it already has." He quipped.

"Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious." She growled at him.

He shrugged. "Here to help, but you are stronger than this Hermione. Now let's go in there and find out who the hell is attacking your family?" He pushed off the wall and extended his hand to her.

Hermione nodded and reached out and placed her hand in his and together they walked in the office. The two Magical Witness Protection Agents, Kingsley, Authur and Molly, Professor McGonagall and to Hermione's surprise though as she thought about it not much Draco's parents. Though by Draco's face he was not expecting to see his parents in the room.

"Mother, Father what are you doing here?" Draco asked dropping Hermione's hand as he greeted his parents.

A flash of hurt crossed her face before she quickly replaced it with what she hoped was a neutral tone.

"I wrote them." Professor McGonagall explained. "Since this protection has to do with Bailey and they are her grandparents it would be good for them to be here to aid."

"Thank You." Draco nodded taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger." The 1st MWP agent stepped forward. He was tall about 6 feet with salt and pepper; he was wearing a muggle black suit with shiny black shoes. "My name is Agent Banner and this my partner Agent Richardson" he pointed to the other agent. He was a bit taller than Agent Banner, but he was younger by at least ten years. His suit wasn't as expensive looking as Banner's, but it was still professional.

"I wish I could say it's nice to meet you both, but given the circumstances." Hermione trailed off before refocusing on the topic. "I want to know everything about my parent's case."

"Yes." Agent Banner nodded and reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his wand. He waved it, and a stack of files appeared on the table before her. "This is everything we have on your parents and their family. We know your history, so we believe there will no problem with you understanding them. And" he paused reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. With a quick spell, he enlarged it and handed it to Hermione. It was heavier than expected. "These are memories they left for you."

"I don't understand." Hermione shook the bag slightly; she could hear the vials clicking inside.

"Before they joined the Magical Witness Protection they knew there was a chance they would not survive. They left memories of their life for you; they wanted you to know who they were." Agent Banner explained.

Hermione felt her eyes water. "Why could they never tell me. Is it a policy of MWP for the those in it to forgo their magic, to not tell their only child about this? I mean I am magical. Why couldn't they tell me then.?"

"We always make that decision on a case by case basis." Agent Richardson picked up. "In some cases, it's not needed, but in the case of your parents, it was. It was pertinent that they were not apart of any magical community. There was even talk of binding your powers once they manifested, but" he quickly added seeing Hermione's outraged face. "They were adamant in not taking that part of your life from you."

"What where they involved in?"

"Your parents uncovered a deep corruption that helped rigged many departments within MACUSA. Including elections, money laundering and assassinations made to look like accidents."

"How did they find out?"

"Your mother overheard a conversation between her boss and another head of a department. They were discussing how an opponent should take an extended vacation. At the time she didn't think much of it, her boss was losing in the polls, so she just thought he was letting off steam. Then a few days later his opponent was found dead in her vacation home, it was ruled an accidental death, but your mother thought of the earlier conversation she overheard. She started digging and reported her findings to people in the government she trusted. Before she or her husband realized what they had the corrupt members of MACUSA were all outed and thrown into jail. But there were many players we were not able to find, those that still wanted them dead. They cost a lot of people money and power. I mean people have killed for less." Agent Banner explained.

"You're just like your mum and dad." Molly praised. "Always doing what is right."

"Thanks," Hermione said, but it wasn't joy she was feeling or admiration. It was rage. Rage at the people who took her parents from her. Rage for the way her parents died.

"There is the matter of their estate." Agent Richardson pulled out another file and handed it over to Hermione.

"Estate?"

"Yes, your parents had many stocks and bonds in America, once they joined MWP they opted to keep the accounts open to let the money gross for you just in case anything happened to them."

Hermione nodded and opened the file. "There has to be a mistake." Hermione looked up at them. "There is no way all of this is for me, its Millions." She stared at the paper in shock.

"Your parents made wise decisions when they made the choices. All of this now belongs to you. We will have it transferred into your Gringotts accounts before the end of the day. Also, we do have the contact information for you parents family. They have been informed of what has happened, and they want to meet you and be here for whatever arrangements you will make. It's all in the files we gave you."

"Now what of their protection," Narcissa asked.

"We have agents posted outside on the entrances. We are working with the Ministry of Magic to find the culprits. Due to your status, we are receiving plenty of leads as many people want to help find the culprits."

"Is the threat on their lives still credible with the death of her parents," Lucius asked.

"We believe so." Agent Banner nodded. "We have an idea of who is behind this, but we do not have enough proof as yet. To keep their hands clean they outsourced the work to a lower level of wizards." He took a calming breath. "We do have other intel as well, and there is no easy way to say this," he paused turning to face Hermione. "We've been informed a hit has been put out on you and your daughter lives."

Hermione heard the collective gasps around her, but she closed her eyes. She had thought this could be a possibility. If her parents were as high-value targets as they were, they knew there was a chance they would come after her… but her daughter. That was a line they should have never crossed.

"Who told you this." She whispered not wanting to open her eyes her blood ran cold as she plotted the death of these unknown people.

"Hermione dear." She heard Mrs. Weasley's voice, but she shook her head and repeated her question.

"Who told you." She repeated finally opening her eyes, fixing her hard gaze on the two Agents.

Agent Banner shuffled through some of his pages. "One of our undercovers was contacted anonymously to kill you."

Hermione blew out a breath, but Agent Banner kept going. "Once they realize you haven't been killed they will contact other to finish the job."

"Let them come." Hermione hissed. "I will not be taken by surprise."

"Hermione No." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Leave it to the Aurors and Agents." But Hermione shook her head.

"They killed my parents." She said her voice cold as ice. "They want to kill my daughter, let them come, let them try and harm a hair on my child's hair. I will end them."

 **AN:**

 **Ok and there you have it. Chapter 6!**

 **For those who have read it before let me know if you like the change in this chapter! To everyone new leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **As always follow me on twitter.**

 **AndreaRoseW**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I know I made you all wait to long for this chapter, but December was super busy for me and I rang in NYE with the flu! I'm finally on the mend and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

Hermione sat on her common room floor surrounded by the files left by the MWP agents. Draco was her playing with Bailey allowing Hermione the time she needed to learn all about her family.

She smiled as she looked at them. Draco, though she had no idea how he was able to get one so fast, had Bailey on a toy broom flying around the room. It had taken some convincing when he showed up with it this morning but Draco and Hermione placed a sticking charm on the seat, and Draco took it a step further and charmed a pillow to follow the broom around just incase she did fall. But he pointed out she was barely a foot off the ground, and Bailey could walk faster than she was flying.

Hermione smiled as her daughter squealed as the broom took her in circles around Draco. Who would have thought Hermione Granger's daughter loved to fly, once Harry, Ron, and Ginny stopped by after class she was sure they would get a kick out of it. And she hoped that their mutual love of flying would ease any arguments between Draco and her friends.

She still needed to find time for Draco's friends to meet Bailey. She couldn't deny him the right to show off their daughter; it did help ease her fears that his friends, Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Daphne all turned sides before the final war much to their parent's displeasure.

Thinking of parents, Draco's have been a godsend these last few days. Along with the Weasley's they finished up everything with the agents and Draco was right, they were helping her take care of her parent's affairs and once Hermione decided when she wanted to hold the ceremony they would take care of that as well.

"How's the reading coming along?" Draco asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, oh good." Hermione laid down the file. "Good actually, I have a family. Both sets of my grandparents are still alive, and I umm have an aunt and two uncles and a couple of cousins." She read over the names. "They all live in New York City."

"Are you going to reach out to them?" he plucked Bailey off her seat and tossed her into the air before catching her and swing her around.

"I will," she nodded. "And I've decided to have the ceremony. I can't prolong it anymore, and they wouldn't want me to."

"Where is it going to be?" he asked placing Bailey on the ground, and she started to attack her stuff toys.

"They wanted their ashes to be spread in the ocean; they loved the water." Hermione nodded. "So I thought would ask Bill and Fleur if I could have it a shell cottage. I know it's safe there and they would have loved the view."

"When?" he asked.

"Is Next Saturday too soon?" she asked. "I figured I could write to my family today that gives then ten days, and the school break will be started by then, and I don't want to drag this on over Christmas. And if they don't want to stay any longer the could get back to the states before Christmas. "

"I'm sure they would want to stay," Draco said. "And get to know their war-hero granddaughter."

"I hope."

"Did you decide where you are going to stay over Christmas break?" Draco asked. "Mother said you never gave her an answer?"

Hermione nodded. "I decided to come to the Manor; you missed out on her first Christmas I don't want you to miss out on another."

Draco sat down next to Bailey, she looked up at him and offered him her stuff dragon that she was currently chewing on. Draco smiled and took out his wand and charmed the Dragon to fly around Bailey's head earning a new round of giggles and squeals from her. "Thank You; mother told me she has her room already set up for her."

"Draco?" she asked slowly. "Are you sure you are ok with all of this?"

Draco shook his head. "I would be lying if I said I am 100% happy, it's a bit unnerving becoming a father overnight and if you were any other person I would expect you to have some hidden agenda but I think I do know you are better than that. Not to mention the main reason we are in the position because of my actions, not yours. I came on to you that day not the other way around."

Hermione blushed as she remembered that day. "I've never done ask you why you did what you did?" she trailed off looking away.

"The honest answer" he scratched the back of his head. "I was pissed off at the world, and when you slapped me it was like a switch went off in my head, and all I knew was I wanted to kiss you," he paused, and Hermione could see the look in his eyes change. "To have you."

"Really…" She bit her lip, Draco stood and started coming towards her.

"How come you never stopped me?" He reached out for her hand and pulled her body flush against his.

"I'm not sure." She shook her head refusing to look him in the eye.

"You're not?" he dropped a hand to her waist pulling her a bit closer. His other hand lifted her chin forcing her to look at him.

"No…" her eyes dropped to his lips then shot back up to his eyes, he lowered his head, his lips a breath away…. She remembered the way his lips felt against hers that night…

"No Ron I will not ask her for you!" Ginny's voice came yelling in the room, Hermione and Draco jumped apart, and Hermione quickly pick up a file to make it look as though she was reading something to Draco.

Draco took the hint and took a few steps back, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny all came into the common room, none of them wise to what they just interrupted.

"What a day!" Ron dropped on the couch letting out a huge sigh.

"Hello to you too Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She has a broom!" Harry exclaimed spying the toy lying next to Bailey. "Has she flown on it yet?" he asked coming closer.

"Yea, she a natural, just like her dad." Draco proudly stated.

"Meaning she's going to come in second a lot." Harry snorted.

"Harry." Ginny chided. "I'm sure since she will be raised around us she will truly learn how to fly."

Draco bit back his retort as he caught Hermione's eye silently asking him not to take the bait. He reached down the picked up Bailey. "Want to fly little girl?" he cooed as she clapped her hand on his face. "fly, fly, fly" she giggled as Draco placed her on the small broom and placed the sticking charm on her and it.

"Are we sure she's yours?" Ron asked Hermione. "I mean she likes to fly…"

"Shut it, Ron." Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"What," he laughed as he caught the pillow stuffing it behind his head. "I mean I just figured anyone with your DNA is bound to hate it." He laughed.

"I hate to admit it," Ginny sighed. "I mean I hate to agree with him, but he does have you there."

"I hate you all." Hermione huffed but a small smile graced her lips as Draco directed Bailey towards Hermione and she circled her two times.

"I've made a decision," Hermione said changing the subject. "I'm going to ask Bill and Fleur if I can have the ceremony at the beach at Shell Cottage. And the repast at Malfoy Manor."

"I'm sure they will agree to have it," Ginny assured. "When will you have it?"

"I was thinking next Saturday, first Saturday of a break. The MWP agents left me files on my parents and family. I have family who lives in New York, grandparents on both sides and Aunts and Uncles and cousins."

"Really! Who are they?" Harry asked in a hurry and Hermione could understand why he was excited for her. Harry was the last person in his family, and until the MWP agents told her of her parent's family so was she.

"On my dad side, both of his parents are alive as well as his sister and brother. Their names are Aiden and Claire, and my Uncles name is Sylvester, and my Aunt is Vivienne. They are both married, Sylvester's wife name is Piper, and they have a daughter named Amy. My aunt Vivienne is married to a man named Wendell, and they have a son named Cooper. On my mom side her parent's names are Hudson and Sima, she has a brother named Jared, and he's married to Elisa, and they have two daughters Kristin and Mikayla" she read the file.

"This is amazing." He said after doing a quick read over it. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled as their attention Bailey as she squealed riding on her broom.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ginny pulled out a paper. "This is the today's prophet; you made the front cover."

"Do I want to read it?" she grabbed the paper from her.

"It's not bad, and they don't mention Bailey's name at all," Ginny assured.

 _"War Hero Grieves the Loss of Parents"_

 _Early December War-hero Hermione Granger's life was rocked. It saddens me to write that Hermione Granger parents were taken from this world far too soon. Witnesses at the school describe the event as utterly heartbreaking. 'There was a pop, and then a house-elf was there holding a toddler, the next thing we knew Hermione was gone then a few seconds later, she was back with her mother who shortly died in her arms. It was awful to watch after she gave so much and fought for all of us she shouldn't have to go through this' says a fellow student._

 _At first glance we expected her parent's murder to be related to grudges held against Hermione Granger, but it turns out her parents had a few secrets of their own. Ms. Granger's parents were in the MWP. For those who are not as familiar, it is the Magical Witness Protection for MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Her parents were instrumental in bringing down corruption within MACUSA, but it resulted in them fearing for their lives. It seems like the apple did not fall far from the tree with this family. They raised a daughter who would always fight for what is right no matter the cost._

 _We have spoken to the Aurors and MWP Agents, but they have no comment about the case, but we hope to have an update soon._

 _For now, I know I speak for everyone at the prophet when I say, our thoughts and prayers are with you Hermione, and we will be here for you._

 _On behalf of Hermione privacy, we ask that you keep your distance and allow her time to heal._

 _We will have more to the story as it develops._

 _Rita Skeeter_

"Not bad." Hermione sat the paper down… "I could have been written better."

"It's Rita Skeeter; it's not like we can expect to be completely perfect." Harry said watching Bailey zoom around the room.

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you know your thoughts!**

 **Follow me on Twitter: AndrearoseW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I am back!**

 **I just want to say sorry for not updating so soon! But I am back!**

 **Before we get started I have a favor, I'm looking for two stories, and I hope you all can help me find them.**

 **The 1** **st** **story (to be honest I read this story about a year ago, but I don't know if it was ever completed, I want to finish it if it is finished) Hermione finds outs she adopted and is Draco's sister. She ends ups dating Theo and Blaise. It's been years since I read this story but when Hermione dated Theo in school, and he broke up with her because he was threatened by a classmate. No one knows Hermione is Draco's sister because of a glamour charm was placed on her, and once it's removed, she never came out who she was before. I believe Harry knew who she was.**

 **The 2** **nd** **story is Hermione has a crush on Draco and the weekends, she works in a bookstore that he visits a lot. Harry helps Draco out in court to make sure he doesn't go to jail. (This one is hard to explain) She dresses up for Draco a bit; she becomes close to Draco's mother. And during an argument with Draco, he admits she would have cost 33,000 gallons if the dark lord won?**

 **If you know the name, please let me know. If not it's not a big deal.**

 **We get to meet her family in this one!**

 **Chapter 8  
**

You know if you told Hermione six months ago she would be willing to sit in Malfoy Manor she would have called you crazy. She always knew that one day she would have to tell Draco that he was a father and after that, there was a chance her daughter would have to spend time with him here. But she never thought she would be here before then so willing, or that she would look on this family as a godsend.

Her heart hammered in her chest, she knew no harm would or could come to her in the Manor, but that didn't help her nerves. Last time she was in this house she was being tortured. Draco assured her she would never have to see the room she was in. When she arrived late last night with Draco, she almost had a panic attack but kept it together for her daughter.

Her last week at school had been hectic. She reached out her Bill and Fleur, and they were allowing her to use their house for the ceremony. Next was the hard part. Reaching out to her family, _family_ , that word still felt weird to say, It was always just her and her parents, and now she had more. She must have written a dozen letters before sending just the one. She didn't know how to introduce herself to them. They always knew she existed out there somewhere, but this was a whole new can of worms for her. Thankfully, they were quick to get back to her to let her know they wouldn't miss it for the world and that they would stay through the holidays to get to know her.

She was both nervous and excited to meet them.

The Malfoy's surprised her once more by offering up their home to her family. To say she was in shock was an understatement. She had spoken to Narcissa a few times since the meeting, and she has been nothing but warm and kind to her. She even offered their home to her after she graduated. Hermione was sure it was because in the few times she spent with Bailey that little girl had her grandmother wrapped around her little finger.

Lucius was a lot nicer to her than expected, the credit for that will also had to be given to Bailey she was the just beautiful little girl who just created love around her and Hermione overheard him saying Bailey looked so much like his mother did when she was younger. Hermione as yet to ask to see the photographs or portraits to confirm this for herself.

Now for the next two weeks, she was calling the Malfoy Manor her home, and she knew she was the first Muggleborn ever to say that. She felt she should have it the moment remembered somehow.

The Wesley's thankfully took over all the arrangements for the funeral tomorrow to make sure the evening with her family wasn't mirrored by the plans. Once her family arrived, they were all going to have dinner here at the Manor just incase she didn't feel up to it tomorrow afternoon.

"It's going to be ok," Draco assured her bringing her out of her thoughts, he rested a hand on her knee. Hermione smiled slightly and looked down at Bailey; she was in a playpen to their left clapping her hand as her stuff animals put on a show for her. Draco had them playing a soft tune and dancing along.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"You're their granddaughter; you're the brightest witch of the age, of course, they will love you." He assured her resting his arm around her shoulders. Hermione leaned on into his hold and watched Bailey played with her toys; a loud pop sounded through the room causing both teens to look up.

There across from them stood Hermione family.

Hermione stood, and Draco reached down and picked up Bailey holding her on his hip. Bailey evident to the newcomers fought to get back to her stuffed animals.

Hermione smoothed down her outfit trying to find the right words but Sima, her mother's mum choked back a sob and ran over to her pulling Hermione in a tight hug before she could say anything.

"I never thought I'd see you again." She cried before pulling her back to arm's length getting a good look at her. "You look so much like her." She pulled her back into a hug.

"Sima" Hudson's, her mother's father, warm voice came closer to the two. "Let her breath."

"It just.' Sima pulled back; tears ran freely down her face. Hermione fought back her tears as she saw her mother's eyes staring back at her. "You were just a baby last time we saw you, a cute little chubby baby. And now you are a grown woman. I never thought I would see this day."

"Mama!" Bailey's screamed tossing her stuff animal Draco gave her in Hermione's direction not wanting to be ignored by newcomers.

"You're a mother," Sima whispered finally noticing Bailey; she looked between the two. Hermione reached out to and took Bailey from Draco, Draco walked up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, and Bailey started to play with her hair content to be in her mother's arms.

Hudson motioned for everyone else to come closer. "It is wonderful to see you again finally." He brought Hermione in for a Hug. The next five minutes was spent hugging all of her family for the first time.

Hudson was tall around 6'5 with grey hair and green eyes, even with his age he still had a muscular build. Sima was around 5'7 with long silver hair with soft honey eyes. Their son and her Mothers brother Jared was stall like his father, and the same build had a brown hair cut short to his head. He had his mother's eyes soft honey eyes as well, his wife Elisa was a petite woman only standing around 5'2 and had long curly red hair with vibrant green eyes. Draco muttered that there were more gingers in his life to which Hermione elbowed him in his ribs for it. Jared's daughter Kristin took after her mother and was only around 5'0 but she had her mother's red hair, but hers were sleek straight, and her green eyes were more a jade color. Mikayla got her height from her father and stood over her mother and sister around 5'8, her hair was a mix of both of parents, and it came out to a beautiful auburn with bright honey eyes.

Her grandfather on her father side Aiden was a bit shorter than Hudson, he only came to around 6'0, he had a sturdy build with wavy salt and pepper hair and black eyes. His wife Claire had long curly grey hair with green eyes. Their son and her uncle Sylvester stood taller than his father around 6'3 and the onset of salt and pepper hair; he looked dangerously like her father and the thought almost brought her to tears. His wife Piper had blonde hair the was cut to her shoulder and beautiful layers, and she had sky blue eyes. Their daughter Amy took after her mother in the looks department with both the Blonde hair and blue eyes but took after her father in height and stood around 5'8. Her aunt Vivienne has jet black hair that was up in a bun she was shorter than we twinned Sylvester and stood near his wife's height around 5'6 with deep blue eyes. Her husband Wendell had mocha skin with chocolate brown eyes he stood around 6'4 near the same height as his son Cooper who had Amber eyes and a warm beige skin tone.

"This is Draco, Bailey's father, and it's home we are staying in," Hermione said finally introducing Draco to her family.

"This is a fine home!" Aiden said taking a seat. "I read that most British Wizarding family have ancient family magic on their grounds."

Draco nodded. "Yes, the manor was built a couple of hundred years ago by my great-great-great-great-great grandfather. There's a room upstairs with all of their portraits in them, but I haven't been in their since I was a child."

"If I may ask," Hermione started. "I know you just got here, and I know we just met, but I have to know. From your point of view. What happened?"

The family exchanged glances as if having an unspoken conversation between them before Aiden nodded.

"It happened all of a saddened." He started. "One day our world was normal and the next, they were gone. They didn't have time to say goodbye. We all received hastily written notes say they were behind the downfall of the corruption and needed to leave to ensure our safety. Your mother single handily stopped three assignations in the works. Your parents did what was right knowing that they were putting their lives in danger."

"But who did they take down?" Hermione pushed.

"That is a story for another time." Sima cut in her eyes full of unshed tears. "I think I would like to freshen up before Dinner, and before we meet your friends."

"Oh Yes, of course," Hermione said this much have been hard on Sima.

"Well, yes." Draco stood. "Our house elves will show you all to your room if you want to relax before dinner. I have assigned one to each of you, the Manor is varied large, and without help, you would most undoability get lost."

Amy gaped. "You have enough house elves of all of us?"

Draco nodded. "The Manor is too big for just a few. It would be unfair to put that much work onto only 3 or 4 elves. I think we have about 20. Most of them are freed." He hastily looked at Hermione. "But they still like to work, so they stay. But I digress, you have free range over most of the house, there will be a few rooms that will stay locked. My parent's private room, my and Hermione's room. The Parlor and my father's study. The portrait room can't be locked, but I do recommend not entering, a lot of my ancestors were not open-minded. I don't know what they will say." He snapped his fingers, and eight smiling house elves appear.

Hermione may not have liked it, but she had to admit it was better than her family getting lost in the Manor.

 **Ok, what do you think? There are some changes from the original version, and I hope you all like them.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Follow Me on Twitter: AndreaRoseW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back with Chapter 9! Thank you for helping me find the story I was looking for! You guys made my day!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Did Ralph ever tell you how they met?" Sylvester asked Hermione as they took a seat at the dining table.

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"It's hilarious." Vivienne laughed. "Mostly because it showed how dim Ralph was."

"I don't understand?" Hermione said looking at them; she could see a lot of her father in them.

"I will never forget this story," Sylvester laughed. "Ralph had just started at M.A.C. and came home from work one day with hearts in his eyes. So naturally, like the good older brother I am, I asked him what was wrong and he tells me he met the love of his life today." He laughed and a few others around the table laughed in knowing the story well themselves. "So naturally I ask what's her name so I could warn the poor girl and guess what he told me…"

Hermione shrugged.

"He didn't know because your mother wouldn't tell him." He laughed.

"Why not?" Hermione felt the ghost of a smile forming on her lips.

"You need a bit of backstory," Vivienne cut in for her twin. "Ralph was a …what do they call it today, a playboy." She smiled at the thought. "Since he noticed girls existed there was a new one almost every week, but when he met your mom she changed it all, but of course she knew of his reputation. So when he asked her name, she said no."

"But why wouldn't she tell him her name," Ginny asked from her seat next to Cooper.

"Because he had already met her," Sylvester laughed causing a laugh to fill the table.

"Really?" Hermione blinked in disbelief.

"Yea," Vivienne shook her head as the memory filled her head. "One day I decide to meet him for lunch, and while we are walking through the lobby where she was walking with a coworker I believe, but before he points her out, I call over to her not realizing she's the girl he fell for," Vivienne said. "So he freaks out and asks how I know her and I look at him with this expression 'of you cannot be serious.' We all went to Ilvermorny together and even though he was two years above her and I was three we were all in the Horned Serpent house together."

"You're kidding," Ginny snorted.

"Nope, he saw her once a day for five years…" Jared picked up the story, "I remember when she came home after he hit on her. She had the biggest crush on him while they were in school. I used to tease her so much about it, but as much as I wanted to fault him for not recognizing her, I couldn't. We rarely saw Elaine outside of the library or without a book in her face. I'm pretty sure Ralph never saw her face properly before."

"So that where you got that from." Ron snorted. "Hermione here lives in the library."

"Does that mean Bailey will stay in the library and off the radar from boys during her school years?" Draco asked placing small portions of food on her plate.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure Teddy chases them all away." Harry nodded to Draco who nodded back.

"Who's Teddy?" Vivienne asked.

"My godson." Harry smiled. "He would be a year under Bailey, but he should still be able to do the damage."

"So Hermione" Sima spoke up turning the conversation back to her. "You do like to read then?"

"That's the understatement of the year" Ginny laughed. "I have a memory of pulling Hogwarts a History from her hands, so that she could eat."

"I was in the middle of reading my favorite part." Hermione defended.

"You've read the book like a million times," Harry said.

"It's a good book!" she defended.

"The information never changes." Ginny retorted rolling her eyes.

"So much like your mother." Sima murmured.

"Draco," Aiden cleared his throat. "How long have you two been together?" he motioned between Hermione and himself.

"Oh…um" Hermione looked at Draco trying to come up with an answer. "We're not together."

"Did you two break up?" Vivienne prodded.

Ginny snorted again. "The fact they even got close enough to make Baily is crazy."

"I don't understand?" Jared asked.

Hermione glared at Ginny as she struggled to come up with an explanation. It's not like she never planned to tell them the truth she just didn't expect to do it so soon. "Umm, Draco and I were not friends before this. We barely spoke to each other before my parents died…." She trailed off.

"But you have a baby together," Vivienne pointed out. "You had to talk at some point."

"I didn't tell Draco about Bailey until a few weeks ago, right after my parents passed," Hermione explained. "I wasn't quite sure it was safe until then. I'm sure you can understand why?" she expected the nodding of the head, but instead she was met with confused stares.

"What do you mean?" Sima asked.

"Umm," she paused trying to figure out how to ask the question. "How much do you know about me about me and my friends, our life here?"

"What do you mean?" Vivienne asked.

"What did the MWP agents tell you about me?" Hermione pushed.

"Not much just that you are Ralph and Elaine daughter and you go to Hogwarts, what else is there to know," Claire explained.

Hermione caught Harry's eye. "They didn't tell you anything else about me. Prepare you before you came to spend two weeks here? About what you will encounter while you are here with me?"

"If you are talking about the threat on your life they assured us it would be taken care of in a few days and it was safe to come." Hudson shook his head. "What else are we supposed to know?"

Hermione leaned back in her seat. "You all know nothing about what has just transpired in the last few years, what we were a part of."

"Hermione what are you talking about? What do we not know?" Claire asked.

"We just fought in a war!" Hermione huffed.

The silence in the dining room was defending. Hermione could see the looks of confusions all etched on their face.

"War?" Cooper was the first to gather his thoughts. "With two sides, people fighting and dying."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Did the states not know about the struggles we were going through for the past couple of years."

"We knew there were problems within your ministry…" Cooper said.

"Problems" Bill snorted. "they called a madman trying to take over the wizarding world, who murdered countless people, who tried murder Harry and kill all muggleborn and muggles, who was the cause of so many of my friends and families death problems."

"They stopped travel to certain countries in Europe for a while, but we were never told of War," Hudson explained.

Hermione tried to formulate an answer to this problem but couldn't quite understand it. "I spent the last seven years of my life helping Harry fight against this madman, and you know nothing about what we have been through. How is this even possible. You need to know. Harry, Ron, and I are sort of…" she paused trying to form the right words.

"War Heroes." Draco finished for her. "Which is why it was not safe for Hermione to tell me about Hailey it would have put a bigger target on her back. During the war, if anyone knew she was my child, they would have tried to kill her."

"Were you two not on the same sides?" Jared asked eyeing Draco understanding drawing down on him.

"My family was not on the right side in the beginning." Lucius came to his son's aid. "In the beginning, we supported the wrong side, the side that cared about blood purity, Ms. Granger was believed muggleborn at the time and if it got out the people in our group would have had another reason to go after her."

"Another reason?" Kristin asked.

"She is the brains of the Golden Trio," Draco explained.

"Golden Trio?" Hudson asked.

"It's what they call Harry, Ron and I. Ron and I helped bring him down," Hermione said.

"But you're just children," Sima said.

"He killed my parents and never stopped trying to kill me. There was a prophecy saying I was the only one who could kill him. I couldn't let him keep going when I could stop him." Harry explained.

Another round of silence filled the room, and for a moment Hermione was sure they would all going to leave before they could blink.

"Well damn." Amy leaned back in her seat. "And I thought my teen years were rough."

"They were, remember I went to school with you." Cooper laughed.

"Did they, I mean your parents know what you were doing?" Claire asked.

"If you asked me that a few weeks ago my answer would have been completely different. Now I think they did; I did try to keep what I could from them. I didn't want them to worry too much." She explained.

"So, you're like a celebrity?" Kristin asked.

Hermione's face scrunched up. "I guess?"

"Cool.." Mikayla smiled. "I can't wait to tell my friends you are my cousin!"

 **I know a weird ending, but this chapter was hard to write… how do you explain all of this? So let me know what you think and drop a review!**

 **Next chapter is the funeral… that might take a while.**

 **Follow Me on Twitter: AndrearoseW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, So I know its been forever since I've updated. I know, and I am so sorry! I must say this chapter is only like 600 words, this scene was a bit deep, and I wanted to keep it this way.**

 **But on to the story!**

Chapter 10

Hermione felt the cold breeze hit her face stinging it. But she barely felt it.

She stood out on the beach. The sun high above them did nothing to warm them on this cold December day.

Bill, Fleur, and the rest of the Weasley's did wonderfully in setting up for today's program. She just wished it was not needed.

They erected the tent to stop the wind and placed warming charms on all side. Her parent's ashes were combined in the same urn. Once the program ended, Hermione was going to spread their ashes out of the sea.

She was surprised by how many people showed up today. Neville and his grandmother, Luna and her father, Dean and Seamus, Padma and Parvati, everyone from the Order of Phoenix, as well as all of her Professors came to support her.

To say her family was happy for the turnout was an understatement.

Throughout most of the ceremony, Hermione kept her head down; she couldn't bear to deal with what was happening. Her Grandparents each said the memory of their fallen child as well as their siblings.

All too soon, it came to the final part, the part she dreaded. They placed the urn in her hands, and she stood and walked down the beach. She bit her lip as tears streamed down her face. With shaky hands, she took off the lid off the urn and raised her wand.

Slowly she raised her arm, and the ashes of her parents floated out in front of her. The urn crashed to her sand now forgotten as Hermione sent the ashes out to sea.

Her arm dropped as their ashes were overtaken by the wind to be carried out over the water. She grabbed her chest and let out an anguished sob as she fell to her knees and cried for her parents.

Cried for the years they would never have, cried for all the milestones they would miss.

Cried at the thought her father would never walk her down the aisle. Her mother would not help her pick out her wedding dress.

Cried that her parents would not see her graduate, would not see Bailey go to school.

Cried they never got to be reunited with their family.

Cried as her heart broke, and pain racked her body.

She felt a warm body pull her into a hard chest, holding her as she cried. Holding her as she screamed, holding through the pain she was feeling.

She doesn't know how long she cried for just that whoever held her never let go. When she finally felt the tears subside, she pulled back and looked up into the eyes of Draco.

"Thank you." She whispered, pulling back slightly and glanced to the side to find most of the guest gone. Her grandparents, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all stood watching.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Back to the Manor," Draco said, helping her to her feet. "They wanted to give you some time."

Hermione nodded and wiped the sand off her dress and made her way back to the tent. Harry and Ron quickly pulled her into a tight hug before Ginny had her turn. Hermione turned to her grandparents Sima and Claire both had tears in their eyes and stood next to their husbands. With a quick nodded form Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

Her grandparents left right after them. Hermione turned to Draco and held out a hand to him.

Draco took her hand, and even though he knew this was the worst time he couldn't help it. He pulled her to him and wrapped his free arm around her waist and claimed her lips.

Hermione instantly relaxed into his arms and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

 **Hey! I know, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and I will have it up ASAP!**

 **Review and let me know what you think?**

 **Follow me on Twitter: Andrearosew**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry! I know I know, I am late, so late! Life is so busy and honestly, I wanted to be sure I still liked this chapter before I posted it! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Here is Chapter 11.**

Hermione sat in the back of Malfoy Manor grounds. With a few simple warming charms, they were able to make the cold grounds bearable for the guests as they watched the impromptu Quidditch match take place. Bailey sat in her lap, happily clapping as they all zoomed in front of her.

Harry, Ron, George, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus made up one team. Draco, Blaise, Theo, and her cousins Cooper, Amy, Mikalya made up the other team. Apparently, her dislike of flying was an issue only she had, they loved the sport, and they were good! They were playing for the last thirty minutes, and the teams were tied.

Kristin sat next to Hermione, actively cheering on her family. It seems like, despite her petite frame, Kristin was a colossal Quidditch fan. She knew all the rules and loved to play it, but in Mikalya's words 'she was just rubbish at it.'

"Look!" Kristin knocked Hermione's shoulder and pointed at Draco. "He found the snitch." Hermione's gaze snapped to Draco's position. Sure, enough Draco had found the snitch and was currently flying as fast as he could to catch it. Harry finally noticed Draco finding the snitch and started to follow close behind him.

"Go, Draco!" Hermione heard herself yell before she could stop herself. Bailey cheered along in her lap, clapping her hands together.

"Go, go, go!" Kristen yelled, almost falling off her seat as Draco and Harry both reached out their hands, neck, and neck.

The cheers and screams from the left-over guest grew louder, and the two boys fought to grab the snitch. Draco had a final burst speed and shot forward and closed his hand around the golden snitch.

"Yes!" Kristin yelled as Draco raised his hand in victory! "We won!" she screamed. "Pay up!" she turned to Bill, who was standing a few feet away with an outstretched hand. Bill shook his head chuckling and reached into his pocket.

"What?" Jared asked, looking between his daughter and Bill. "Don't tell me you bet on your sister's game again." He tried to look upset, but Hermione could see a twinkle in his eyes, one she used to see in her mother's eyes.

"What," Kristin shrugged her shoulders as Bill drop four galleons in her waiting hands. "I have faith in my family." She pocketed two of the galleons as Mikalya flew over and Kristin tossed her the other two.

Hermione laughed at their well-rehearsed actions and turned to Draco as he flew over to her and dismounted.

"Congratulations," Hermione said, handing Bailey over to him, he dropped his broom and showed Bailey the snitch.

"Thank You," Draco replied, dropping a kiss to her forehead. He fought the urge to kiss her, he wanted to, but they both decided that they needed to take it slow. Even though the kiss the shared just a few hours ago was fresh in both their minds they agreed to figure it out before they shared it with everyone.

No need to rush into a relationship, they had Bailey to think about, neither wanted to start something while Hermione was still vulnerable and raw from her parent's death. She needed time to heal, and he would be there for her every step of the way. He looked down at his daughter. He still couldn't wrap his head around that, his daughter. She smiled up at him and badly pronounced the word 'up.'

"You want to go up little girl" he tickled her stomach before tossing her up in the air earning a few more squeals from her.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" Ron yelled as he and Harry dismounted next to the Hermione and Draco.

The rest of Draco's team flew a few victory laps around their makeshift pitch. "You never lose to him!" he groaned.

"There's a first for everything." Blaise landed beside them. "Plus, he had a reason to win."

"Reason, what reason?" Ron turned to him. Blaise nodded his head in the direction of Draco and Hermione. Ron watched as Draco tossed Bailey in the air with Hermione watching with a small smile.

"He's not going to lose in front of his daughter and Hermione," Blaise answered.

"What does Hermione have to do with it?" Ron asked, and Harry looked away.

Blaise smirk and shook his head. "You can't tell?"

"Tell what?" Ron shot back.

"He likes her, And I'm pretty sure she likes him," Cooper answered for Blaise landing near the pair.

"No," Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Not, them, never."

"They made a baby," Amy laughed landing next to her cousin. "How much can you hate someone if you are willing to sleep with them." She shrugged and walked over to the group.

"No…" Ron shook his head in disbelief, trudging up after them.

"Draco, stop before you have her sick all over you." Narcissa scolded plucking Bailey out of his arms. Bailey went willing to her grandmother and snuggled into her warmth. "Now that this game is over is, I am going to take her inside and away from the cold." She turned and walked inside a few of the others following her.

Draco smiled at his mother; she loved being a grandmother, while it was years before she ever thought she would be, she could tell she was still delighted.

"Let's get warm." Draco grabbed his broom and placed his hand on the small of Hermione's waist and guided her up to the house with Harry and Ron, watching behind them in a bit of disbelief.

"You are a fair flyer," Cooper said, walking up next to Ginny as she dismounted.

"Thanks." She grabbed her broom and started up to the house. "I play for my houses team at school."

"How long have you played?"

"My entire life," Ginny answered. "I have 7…. I mean six no." she shook her head "I have seven brothers; I've grew up to this game."

"Not sure of how many bothers you have?" Cooper laughed.

"No, Um." She looked ahead to the rest of the group entering the Manor. "The war," she swallowed. "My brother Fred was killed. He was George's twin."

Cooper swallowed. "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok. You didn't know." Ginny smiled up at him cutting him off. "It's quite morbid…. But almost everyone I went to school with lost someone so…we helped each other get through it."

"That is morbid." Cooper agreed. "My cousin went through a lot?" he asked as they walked inside the Manor.

"We all did," she nodded. "But we are all getting through this, the fact that we are in this Manor says a lot. My family and the Malfoy's haven't gotten along in years…. the grudge Harry and... well Draco had last all through school. It's amazing that we are all on speaking terms if I'm honest it's quite refreshing to let go of old grudges."

"And make new friends?" He winked.

"That as well." She felt her face heat up. "Well, I need to go get cleaned up, Great game." She headed off to Hermione's room.

"Yea great game." He smiled after her.

"Hey, Mate," George said, coming up next to Cooper, slapping his hand down on his shoulder.

"Hey," Cooper winced, dropping his shoulder under his weight.

"My sister's been through a lot, and she's still healing, so she's off-limits, for the time being, give it six months, and you will have no objections from us. Great game by the way." He clapped his shoulder once more and walked back over to his family.

 **So, what do you think? Do you love it, hate it? I know not super long but I'm working on it!**

 **Please, no rude Reviews.**

 **In other news, check out my Profile page to a link to my original work.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Twitter: AndreaRoseW**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
